Dear Hiei
by CelticLady
Summary: Hiei gets a penpal from America, but is there more to this strong-willed girl than it seems?Rating may change.
1. Default Chapter

Dear Hiei...  
{}=thought [ ]=telepathy I own only my own characters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JAPAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hn.. I still don't know why I have to do this, Kitsune." "If you don't get the extra credit, you'll fail Sociology." "I don't want to write to some silly..ningen.." "It's just a penpal. Just be nice to some High School student from America. Who knows, you might even become friends with him?" "Hn..Yeah right.." "Jaganshi, Hiei." Hiei walked up to the front of the room and took the letter, it had been addressed to him in silver ink on light blue stationary.  
Dear Hiei, I have just gotten your name from my teacher, but I'm sure we'll get along  
just fine. My name is Kara and I am a 15 year old sophomore. Written correspondence is sometimes the best way to meet someone, as writing is a window to the soul, and though this is my first penpal experience I know  
several people who have made good friends through this. Do you like to read? One of my favorite authors is J.R.R. Tolkien. An unlikely hero on a dangerous mission... Not that that sort of thing happens very often. Life seems so boringly predictable. I almost wish that some sort of monster or nightmare creature would come, just for some action.... But this probably sounds ridiculous, or maybe a bit sadistic... Well, take it how you want,  
point is, noone can tell me who to be.  
Kara  
  
Kurama read over his shoulder, "Well, she sounds interesting! I think you got a good one. I got someone from the same town and same school, maybe they know each other. His name's Aran." Hiei was frowning, "What? you got someone perfectly nice. What's the problem?" "A girl?!? I got a GIRL?!?" "What's wrong with that? Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko are girls and they don't seem to bother you?" "Yeah, but I don't have to talk to them! Girls are boring,..delicate things! Completely boring! We are switching penpals!" "Sorry, not allowed, you both have to agree." "FINE!!!" He started writing his letter to her.  
Dear Kara I think somwhere along the way things got mixed up. I was supposed to get a guy. Tell your teacher you want to switch with someone. It will be better  
for both of us.  
Hiei P.S. You'd better listen. You may regret not doing so.  
  
A week passed, and again it was time for the letters to come in. Hiei got his letter and hoped it was an agreement... But was shocked to instead read, in a much more sensible handwriting...  
Dear Hiei I'm quite relieved to see that you are not boring, or stupid. But I feel I must ask you not to threaten me again; I might get offended. You might not like that; I'm not like most girls. When they played with dolls, I played with more dangerous things. Keep this in mind if you do not enjoy pain. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, but you may not like the hard  
way. Nice getting this out in the open.  
Later!  
Kara P.S. Nice try. P.P.S I DO expect a response.  
  
Kurama laughed, "Serves you right! She's not the kind to be pushed around. Aran is one of her best friends, I gather from his hints that the things she played with involved magic. You may not wish to offend her." "Stupid girl. So what if she's a mage? If she was anyone powerful we'd have heard of her" "I guess. Oh look! Aran sent a picture. He says the girl is Kara. She looks GOOD! The picture showed a moderately tall boy with chestnut hair, blue eyes, and a strong frame behind him a girl sat in a willow tree, she looked about 5' with long, fiery red-gold hair pulled back in a ponytail from which a few unruly curls escaped to frame a slender white face in which two bright emerald eyes shone. She was wearing a light green kimono-esque tank top and fawn colored form pants that flattered the shape of her legs and thighs, at her side hung a Celtic sword in a scabbard worked with gaelic runes. She was a pretty girl and the playful laughter in those bright yet amazingly dark eyes made her even more so, despite this, however, there was a dangerous flame to those eyes that hinted of a formidable, if slow, temper and a dangerous strength. "Still want to trade, Hiei? I'd certainly be willling!" Hiei just stared. "Hnnnn...nice sword... She wears it like she knows how to use it.."Kurama grinned teasingly, "You should send her a picture of yourself. I'm sending Aran one." "Yeah. Maybe...There's someone in the backround. Watching her.. hidden in the forest.." "Foxtails! It's Yomi!" "WHAT?!!?" "It's Yomi, does he know her?" "Maybe not, see how carefully hidden he is. No ningen could find him and it even took us awhile!...He could be after her!" Kurama's grin widened slyly, "I thought you didn't want her?" Hiei turned bright red. "She's not so bad...Tell anyone and I will kill you, kitsune." "No, you won't." {I hate it when he's right! She is cute though...Wait...does she have pointy ears?} "Kurama...I think we might be dealing with more than just an ordinary Ningen mage...Look at her ears! they're small, about normal size, but pointy. Like an elf..." "Do you think she's a changeling?" "Entirely possible. We should ask Koenma next chance we have." Stunned, he wrote a reply.  
Dear Kara You're tough. That is good. I can't stand weak women. You seem interesting. Do you like to fight? Can you use a sword? I've read Lord of The Rings once or twice, and Legolas and Gimli are my favorite characters.(They kick Orc ass!) I'm including a photo. Yes, I did really chop that rock in half. Can  
your blade do that? I doubt it. Send me a picture.  
Hiei.  
Later. P.S. The Hard way? I like a challenge.  
  
The bell rang, and the usual friday stampede for the doors commenced. Hiei slipped in the picture that Keiko had taken when she got her new camera (She had gotten a little shutter-happy for awhile. {Damn girl....}) then sealed the envelope and handed it in. The gang met in the usual spot just off campus, Hiei was still staring at the photo when they went to the usual friday hangout, the cafe. Unusually, Botan had showed up, saying she just wanted to hang out. "Things have been slow lately, real boring. Hey, Hiei, you've been quieter than usual, what's up? And what are you looking at?" "Nothing!" but Yusuke had snuck up behind him and stole the photograph. "Wow! I see why he's been staring! Hiei's in loo-ove!" He frowned "No I am not, Yusuke. I'm trying to figure out why some other Youkai is following my penpal." Botan did a catty face, "Notice how possessively he said that! Adorable! But the thing about Yomi could be serious. We should talk to Koenma about this. It could mean another assignment, though." Kurama nodded, "I thought the same thing." "Hiei's got a girlfriend!" Hiei glared at Botan, Kuwabara laughed, "Nah, probably just him being a territorial demon guy. Marking what's his. Probably more upset about this 'Yomi' guy movin' in on the girl he wants. Point is, girl's a babe and he's a shrimp, she'll end up goin' for another guy, probably a less crazy one." Hiei's face was getting progressively redder. "Can we just get this over with already?" {Jerk. Why does my sister even give him the time of day? Kara probably won't like the real me though, I'm a killer... A monster, a murderer!} "Kurama, is Yomi the sort of guy to take advantage of a confused changeling girl? Would he use her? Can he hurt her? You were the one who knew him. Is Kara in danger?" Kurama looked uncomfortable, "Well...back then, there were a few girls... not changelings, but all very powerful.Young, too, there were ways to secure their loyalty, often by seduction.. They were never like her, though, usually they were greedy, with their own evils but untrained. This girl is powerful, but innocent, naiive. He could use her more easily than them. And unless he's changed, then use her he will. Most likely use her up, then leave her to die, broken and helpless. He always did like them young..." "That wasn't what I wanted to hear..." "You must have expected it though, at least to some degree. I remember it happening a lot in the gang. Once, I even..." He stopped. Everyone stared at Kurama. "You were a seriously messed up guy!" Kuwabara said, Keiko gaped. "That poor girl! She'll feel so lost! You guys have to help her! Yusuke, you're a spirit detective, can't you tell that pervert to step off?" This manner of conversation continued for a little while, until Boton decided it was time to take them to Koenma....  
Koenma's office was remarkably uncluttered, a serious contrast to their last visit, when he'd had mountains of papers and an angry disposition, this time, he was actually pleasant, and seemed surprised to see them. "Hello, boys. What brings you here?" Yusuke shook his head, "The girl that Hiei might be in love with, might not be human. And Yomi might be trying to take her. And Hiei might be worried about her and he 'just happens' to still be carrying her picture." "I see. Can I see the picture?" Hiei reluctantly handed it over. Koenma's eyes bugged. "Umm...Hiei, you might not want to get your hopes up. She's kind of beautiful. And kind of an Elf." Hiei glared, "Hnnnnn....." He carelessly allowed a fang to hang out, Koenma jumped back. "Let's not be hasty, Hiei. I was just kidding!" "What about Yomi?" "Could be a problem. I suggest you take along some extras." "WHO?!?" "Me, for one." "And me!" said Botan, "I wanna see how this little romance plays out!" Hiei sighed, {Must my private life be constantly watched? At least I have the chance to meet Kara. And she's not a ningen! Will she even like me? Why do I care?} "Fine, but flirt with Kara, and you'll regret it." Yusuke grinned, "We're going to America!!!"....  
  
What next? Do Hiei and Kara ever meet? Will she like him? Can she use that sword? Will Koenma risk the wrath of Hiei?..... Not telling until I get Twenty votes. 


	2. Mysterious Friend

Dear Hiei...  
Chapter 2, Mysterious friend.  
{}=thought [ ]=telepathy ** **= distance(Like through scrying or a  
recorder.)  
* *=flashback I own only my own characters. If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, chances are, I'd be punishing Funimation right now. They misspelled Youko! I won't even begin to speak of their other crimes. Hiei- Then don't speak. Shut up and write. CelticLady-^_^ Gee, usually you characters are telling people NOT to write. Hiei- If you're writing, you're not talking, it's the lesser of two evils. CelticLady- ;_; Mean Hiei-*evil grin* Not yet...=: ) Kurama- He's just not willing to admit that you've caught his interest with this story. Hiei- Damn, you had to tell her that? I'll never hear the end of this, you know! ~~~~~~ Oakbridge High school, last class of the day, Studyhall ~~ Kara stared out the window, wondering if her letter had reached Hiei yet. {I wonder what he's really like. I'm sure he isn't really so mean. Lots of people put on a different face to the world, it doesn't mean they're not really nice people. I wonder if he likes music?} She doodled in her notebook, waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally did, she was met by her best friends, Aran and Anni. "What'd you draw today, Kar?" Asked Aran, Kara shook her head and turned to the page of her drawing, "Nothing as good as you two anime-addicted art pros, just a little Chibi Valgaav." Aran rolled his eyes, "Chee-bee. Not Chihb-ee! And it's not so bad, better than that weird picture you drew of that guy with the impossible, pupilless eyes and blue and green hair!" {He was real!! And I'm the only one who knows! I wish I could tell them, but Touya could get into trouble if they knew. It was enough of a risk letting them know that I'm a sorceress. Well, to be fair, they really just guessed!} "So I have an imagination! Sue me! And I'll pronounce 'chibi' the way I want, Mr. Otaku!" Anni narrowed her eyes, "There's something you're not telling. You can at least tell me! I'm a mage, too." "Don't be so paranoid, I'm not keeping any dark secrets from you!" {Well, except Yomi, but he just wanted to be friends, I'm sure Touya exaggerated on the stories he told about him. He's always been nice to me, and little Shura is so adorable!} Aran snapped his fingers, "Yo, Kar, come back to earth." "Huh?" "You zoned out. You're definitely hiding something; you always were a bad liar." "I was.uh.Thinking about my penpal. Hiei.he's.interesting." "Don't let his 'tude get to you. Shuuichi says that he's actually a decent guy." "I figured that. Still disappointed that you didn't get a girl?" "Whatever girl I could've gotten, she's no Lina Inverse." He sighed dreamily, Kara raised an eyebrow, "You need some serious help, Otaku-boy!" "Hey, at least my.um.issues. led to us all learning japanese." "Which only means that you got Mr. Perfect, and I got Mr. Antisocial! Not that I'm complaining, I just.sensed that if I tried the whole penpal thing, I'd meet someone significant to my future. I guess it was the first time my instincts were wrong." "If you don't think he's that 'significant' to you, then why were you thinking about him just now?" "Just wondering where is now, what he's doing. Well, this is my turn, see you tomorrow!"  
Meanwhile. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oakbridge, Pennsylvania.Airport ~~~~~~~~~  
"How'd you get your sword past security?" Hiei grinned, "I said if they take it away, I really WILL hijack the plane." Kurama stared at him, "Do you have to cause chaos EVERYWHERE???" "By the way, Kurama, how did you explain this to Shiori? After the Makai tournament she seemed a bit..overprotective." (A/N Be patient, this is a clue to a surprise!) "I said I was participating in the student exchange program for a short time." "Do you ever get tired of keeping secrets?" "Do you ever get tired of pushing people away? I honestly don't know how that girl puts up with you!" "Did you even LOOK at her letter?" "YOU meant what you said. Aran said that she's too nice to hurt anyone. He used to give her so much trouble, but the worst she did to him was throw back an insult." "Hn. Too bad, I thought she was tough." Koenma frowned, looking at the human clothes he wore, a backward baseball cap hiding the letters on his forehead, "It's strange to dress like this, who picked this out?" His pants looked two sizes too big and his shirt had Mickey mouse in ghetto style giving the middle finger, not to mention the giant hip-hop medallion. Yusuke grinned, "Lighten up, pencil pusher. It's the 'in thang' in America. Glad you finally ditched the Binkie." "Well, Kara'd think it's weird." Botan frowned, "You really shouldn't do this, a girlfriend might soften Hiei up, maybe he'd stop wanting to kill me then." "Let's not expect miracles. Besides, elves don't date Youkai. I happen to be Mandos's grandson. If that Thingol guy could bag Melian, I can get this girl." "You aren't very nice. Tampering with true love!" Her eyes got all misty, Koenma glared, "Botan, did I ever tell you what a ditz you are?" Kuwabara looked around, "Hey Botan, you know about girls; see anything Yukina'd like?" ".." Kurama frowned, "Where's the baggage? We've been waiting for hours." Hiei smirked sarcastically, "No, it just feels like it because of who we're waiting with." "That's not nice." "After how many hours on that flying hunk of metal, having to put up with Yusuke and Kuwabara constantly fighting, Botan harassing me about Kara, Koenma trying to talk me into 'giving it up on her' and those petulant little ningen brats behind me kicking my seat, I'm not in the mood to be nice! And you babbling to that Girl who dumped you wasn't helping." "I can't believe Kelli dumped me!" "I can, she had her eye on that Jock for months." "She said I was hiding things from her, that I was 'too distant.' Why won't she take me back?" "Because you could do better. We'll be going to school for awhile here, just check out the women. You'll find someone." "That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said. Maybe you ARE in love." "Hn. Not likely." "Finally! The bags!" Yusuke ran over, "My HAIR GEL!!!" Botan followed, "My CAMERA!!!" "...Camera?" "Yeah! It's digital, I'm making a digital log of this mission!" Everyone winced, remembering the last digital camera incident. Alas, the poor victim would be forever known as 'Sparky.' "Uh Oh...."..O.O.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3Hours Later Outside the Inn ~~~~~~~~~~  
"The Firefly. Nice. So this is Oakbridge, not bad." Hiei looked out the window. Kurama smiled, "Kind of pretty, there's even a garden." A girl with bright hair was trimming the branches, "Hey Hiei, it's Kara!" Hiei looked over nervously, {Wow, she's even prettier in person! What now?} "Well, are you going to say anything?" Demanded Botan, he shook his head, "Then I will! Hey! You with the shears!" The girl turned around, "Oh, are you the new arrivals? The exchange students?" Hiei clamped his hand over Botan's mouth. Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, that's us." "Oh, well, I own this inn, so I'll probably see you around, I really should get back to taking care of the garden. My name's Kara, by the way, not 'you with the shears!' Meet me on the patio in about an hour, and we can talk." Hiei nodded, repressing the urge to strangle someone\thing. "Alright, guys, when we do go down, be observant. She may or may not be an innocent here, or maybe Yomi's gotten to her already. Watch her behavior most of all." Kuwabara frowned, "I dunno Koenma, she seems on the up and up. She doesn't feel wrong. And if she is, it's not enough to trigger my danger senses." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ONE HOUR LATER (Dun dun dun dun!) ~~~~~~~~  
Kara sat down on her favorite chair, a huge, old, overstuffed blue armchair that as a child, she had know as 'the story chair.' {Why are you nervous, idiot? It's not like they're going to hate you right off! They're new to the town, new to the country, it's winter, and there's ninety-seven degree days in February. In Pennsylvania. Definitely weirdsville. Just be nice, if they're nervous, just talk to them in their language to make them feel more comfortable.} First to come in was a very handsome young man with shiny red hair and bright emerald eyes, next to him was a guy with dark hair and brown eyes. They were dragging a short guy with black spiky hair with a white starburst in the front. He had very unusual eyes, she could not quite tell if they were brownish, or just a dark crimson, whatever the case, he seemed highly annoyed, muttering strange things that were obviously curses, which he obviously thought noone could hear. Kara's first guilty thought was how much he looked like that Vegeta from Anni's favorite show. (A/N, Take a wild guess! ^_^) {He's most likely not a saiyan, but Anni'll probably check for a tail. She has an unhealthy little obsession for that Vegeta character.} Following them was a giggling girl with blue hair and a tall guy with brown hair and amber eyes. His t-shirt featured Mickey Mouse flashing an obscene gesture, and a hip-hop pendant bearing the word 'jr.'. {I'm not even going to ask!} Next was an orange haired guy whose face could, most generously, be termed 'unique.' The tall one raced over, took her hand, and said "Hey, hot stuff, I'm Koenma. And this is your lucky day; I'm single!" The blue haired girl whacked him with an oar that seemed to come from nowhere, "Ignore him, he's an ass. I'm Botan! And I know someone worth your time!" "Oh?" Kara tried to act like this was all normal, though she had some questions on her mind. {Where did she get that? They don't exactly look very japanese, either, do they?} Before Botan could respond, the orange haired one was looming over her, {Holy crap, this is a tall bunch! Why do I have to be short? Five feet isn't nearly tall enough!} "Don't be so pushy, Botan! If he wants her, the shrimp can talk to her himself. I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, most people call me Kuwabara, though. Don't get any ideas, I'm taken." Kara nodded, "I wouldn't dream of it. Really!" {Ideas? About him?!? Not even if my life depended on it!}The dark haired boy laughed, "That tone speaks for itself! Not that I can blame you, of course. I'm Yusuke Urameshi." "That name sounds familiar." Everyone tenses up, for some reason, Kara continues, "Weren't you in the obituaries a few months back?" "Uh.yeah. That was kind of a misprint; I wasn't dead. Not really. Almost, though. Hey! What're you doing lookin' through the obits?" "I volunteer at a nursing home, and, though I hate to admit it, sometimes the residents.die.. The nurses say not to become too attached, but I.." She cannot continue. The handsome redhead smiles, "I understand. It's good of you to be involved with that, though." He holds out his hand, she takes it, suddenly nervous again, {Dangit! Such amazing eyes!} "My name's Shuuichi, Shuuichi Minamino. Aran's told me a lot about you. I'm glad we could finally meet, Kara." She looks into those eyes, emerald green as hers, but deeper, and they almost seemed to be flecked with gold, while the other color in hers were dark silver. She felt lost in those unspeakably lovely eyes, "Likewise..M..my full name is Kariana Eiriu Blaire. It's Celtic, so even though it's spelled 'E I R I U', it's pronounced 'Eerii-oo.' I prefer just being called Kara, though. Kariana's a little much." {Oh, lovely! I meet a handsome guy and I start babbling!} "A lovely name, it suits you, Kara." She blushed, "I hope you don't mind me mentioning this, but Aran said that you know my penpal, Hiei." "I don't mind. If you'd like to meet him, he's right over there." He looked over at Hiei, who seemed to be suppressing _something_ and glared at him. {He's not going to be pleasant tonight!} he thought. Kara smiled at Hiei, then her eyes went to his sword, (A/N Get your mind out of the gutter, I mean his Katana!) "A very interesting blade, Hiei. How sharp is it? Can you use it?" Hiei, surprisingly enough, grinned at her, "Can I use it? Can I use it? Girl, you've got a lot to learn." "Not about blades, I made mine. In metalshop there's an actual forge. I.found my own metals and worked in some Gaelic runes for.reasons of my own. Want to see some of my weapons later? Maybe I'll even let you use one, if you're good enough!" He just stared, not only was she amazing, but she was even lovelier in person, her bright hair woven into a thick braid woven throughout with pale azure Bluestars and delicate white Starflowers, eyes alight with a challenge. How could he do other than to accept? "Maybe I should show you just how good I am. Don't worry, I'll try not to leave any lasting damage!" "Bold words. We'll see if you can back them up!" "Why don't you show me those weapons tonight? About seven?" "It's a date." "If you're lucky." He purred, she seemed impressed, "Not bad, Hiei. I hope your blade is as quick as your wit." {How does she know exactly what to say?} Hiei wondered, Koenma was pretty much glaring painful death at him by now, and 'Shuuichi' was strangely quiet. "You'll probably want the lowdown on the teachers. The art teacher's sort of a hippie, so she'll tell you to call her 'Daisy.' The shop teacher, who is incidentally also the gifted teacher, seems insane at first, but he's nice enough, when you get used to him." "Is anything normal here?" asked Yusuke, "Oakbridge is strange. It has its quirks, but nothing really exciting happens. I thought one that something interesting was going to happen once, but it turned out to be boring. Most people are surprised when they first come, but they get used to it. Not Sunnydale exciting/creepy weirdness so much as just weird. Sort of like Aran!" "What's he like, anyway?" Asked Shuuichi, "Words do not begin to describe the insanity of the most obsessive compulsive Slayers addict. (Not that Valgaav isn't kind of cute, but..That's really not the point.) His little _issues_ are the reason we both learned Japanese!" "Really?" "Yeah, he insisted that the dubbed version wasn't as good as the original." "Duh!" Kuwabara interrupted, "The worst are Funi versions. Funimation Sux." They all agreed on that. (A\N Sorry, I HAD to put that in there somewhere! ^_~) "The guidance counselor wanted to be a psychiatrist, so she calls people in all the time.." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~6:45. Hiei's room. ~~~~~~~~~~ "What are you so worried about?" Kurama asked, Hiei shook his head, "I don't know! She's not like other women. I actually care what she thinks! And she knows how to fight, but she's not shameless or bloodthirsty like most Youkai women! She's.like noone I've ever met before." Kurama sighed, "I know. Believe me, I know." "I might actually regret kicking her ass." "Knowing you, you'd be disappointed if it was that easy!" "What's wrong with that?" "You should ask her to the Sweetheart's Ball. Aran said in his letter that it's coming up soon, on Valentines Day." "Sweetheart's Ball? That sounds slightly profane!" "Don't play dumb, Hiei, it really doesn't suit you!" "Why should I ask her out?" Kurama looked out the window, "Because if you don't, someone else will." "Koenma doesn't stand a chance!" {I wasn't talking about Koenma.} Thought Kurama {But I can't tell Hiei that.} "You're hiding something, Kurama." "I don't know what you're talking about." "Your mind is littered with mental shields. Funny, I would almost think you're interested in Kara. You know that would be a mistake." His expression explained that in more detail. Kurama decided it was best if he just stayed quiet now. ~~~~~~7 o'clock, Living Room. ~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiei looked at the clock. 7, just the time she had said. He barely had time to wonder, though, because he suddenly heard something behind him and wheeled around. It was her! Kara laughed, "Sorry, couldn't resist testing you!" "I didn't even know you were here, until." "Yeah, I tapped my boot softly, just to let you know I was there. It would have been rude to startle you!" "And highly unwise. As I said before, I can use this blade!" "Let's see you fit your actions to your words!" "Name the place!" "That would be pointless; you don't know where anyplace is around here! Besides, I said I'd show you my weapons first, remember?" He seemed disappointed, "Oh, yeah." "Don't sound so down, you'll like this!" "Hn" She raised an eyebrow, "Honestly, that sounded so unintelligent." Blank stare. "." "Ooookayyyy then." As she turned on the lights in the room they had just entered, Hiei was dazzled by the gleam of light on metal. Swords, daggers, spears, knives, throwing stars! An alarming array of weapons adorned the tables, walls and shelves. His personal favorite was a katana the exact shape and size of his, with a fully colored flame climbing the length of the blade. It took all of his control not to drool. "How.?" "Oh, that one? I fooled around with the Katana design and decided on a lighter alloy and worked the element of fire into it. You were actually my inspiration. You gave me the impression of a spirit of flame, burning brave and fiery." ". May I.?" "By all means." He gave it a few practice swings and found that it was, indeed, lighter than his own, though no less powerful. "There are runes, too. What do they say, Kara?" " 'Oh, fire of earth and sky, guard and serve this spirit of flame with the full impact of your power. Then there are some simple enchantments. Most rhyming." "I'm speechless." "So what else is new?" "." "I do like you, Hiei." "Ditto, I guess. You're not like other girls." "Good. I don't plan to be." Hiei gave her one of his rare smiles, she grinned back, "You should smile more often, you've got a great one. Ready to face that challenge?" "What do you think?" ~~~ Patio ~~~  
  
They faced off, two stubborn sword fighters unwilling to back down. "Now!" They charged..  
  
Sorry, Cliffhanger! Who will win? Will Hiei ask Kara out? Will loyalty triumph over love in Kurama's heart? Why is Yusuke so quiet? Does Botan have another reason for wanting Koenma to forget about Kara? Review and MAYBE I'll tell. 


	3. Much confusion

Dear Hiei Chapter 3  
Much Confusion  
  
CelticLady-Hello again everyone! I finally have a muse to do my disclaimer for me! He's a Youkai Kitsune named Lon, he's Youko Kurama's half brother, and he's an important character in one of my other stories who, unfortunately, dies in the first chapter. Which doesn't mean he isn't in the rest of the story. He's beautiful and we actually get along! Come on Lon-chan, come and meet the nice readers!  
  
Lon (blushing)- Do you have to call me that in public?  
  
CL (thinking for a moment)-.^_~ Yes. Yes I do. Now wave to the people, and say the disclaimer!  
  
Lon (Waves)- 9_9 CelticLady only owns herself, her characters/concepts, and..  
  
CL- ^o^ And YOU! But not YYH! Or Silmarillion people.etc. ^________^ ^_^  
^^  
  
Lon- -_-! I was getting to that.. . ;_;  
  
CL-Don't Cry!  
  
Lon- On with the story! ^_^  
  
CL-Hey!!! That's MY line!!!  
  
Lon- ^_________^  
  
CL- -_-  
  
Lon- ^___________^  
  
CL- -_-!  
  
Lon- ^______________^ 0.0 Why are you people still here? Read the story, not us!  
  
CL- -___-!!! {}=thought [ ]=telepathy ** **= distance(Like through scrying or a recorder.) **=flashback ************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yusuke's room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan giggled, "Do you think he'll kiss her?" Kurama frowned, "That would be rushing things. Besides, he hasn't been given any reason to." Yusuke gave a wicked grin, "Did anyone but me notice how KURAMA was looking at her?" 0_0. O_O! Kurama couldn't hide his guilty face, (How he tried!) Everyone stared at him. Koenma sulked, {How the HELL do I compete with HIM??? Hiei was easy, but KURAMA?} Botan looked shocked, "Your best friend, Kurama!" Kuwabara nodded, "The ultimate betrayal. The shrimp will kill you." "How can I control my feelings?" Botan glared, "Even for Youko, that would be cruel. You're the one who always gets the looks from the girls. This is probably Hiei's only chance for love! You know how he would be crushed if she chose you!" "That's why neither of them can ever know." Koenma looked over at him. {Let the games begin.} Kurama looked at the floor, {The great deception. The big lie.} Yusuke grinned even bigger, "And here I thought you lost your wicked side!" Kuwabara got that weird, crazy look in his eyes that he always got when he gave one of his 'loooove' speeches.. (A/N Be afraid. Be very afraid.) "Kurama you can't do this! Even the shrimp deserves true love! And I, as the protector of all true love say that your best friend's girl is off limits! Fear the wrath of Love's protector!" He was suddenly wearing the heart headband and making a pose that was rather frighteningly similar to one of Amelia's (A/N From Slayers.) 'Justice' poses. Everyone massively sweatdropped, including a bright-red Kurama.  
  
~~~~~~~ Patio ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei began with a simple leap/forward thrust combination, Kara dodged it easily, countering with a graceful sidestep/swipe. He expected this, but not her unconventional next move, swinging the sword in a downward arc, then, when he moved to block it, struck from an entirely different direction. That was slightly harder to block; she was GOOD! After awhile, they began to learn each other's fighting style, her swift, graceful contrast to convention, his ruthless, efficient swiftstrikes. Hiei found that he was actually enjoying himself; surprisingly enough, this girl was an actual challenge! He was just about to try an experimental attack when suddenly, he was floating immobile in the air! Darkness surrounded him. He heard a whistle and felt cold, sharp little blades cut him in various places. A split second later, he heard Kara yell and he was on the ground, protected form above by her trembling form. "Stop, guys! Stop! Please!" the wind returned to normal. The whistling stopped. He heard the sound of two light sets of footsteps. Light returned to his eyes and Kara's face was looking down at him, he was cradled in her arms. And the attackers were Jin and Touya, who both looked faintly embarrassed. A thin trickle of blood ran toward his eye, Kara wiped it away. Her face was concerned, then she turned an angry look at Jin and Touya. "What the HELL were you two doing? Would you care to explain why you attacked my penpal, and new friend?" Her voice was alive with fury, her eyes blazed, her hair turned to pure fire; he couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was terrifying; she was beautiful! Jin shuffled uncomfortably under her gaze, "We, um, thought 'ya were in a bit 'o trouble." Touya was little less nervous, but managed a straight voice, "He's not what you think he is, Kara. We thought he went back to his old ways and went after you." "I can take care of myself!" "NOT against a FIRE YOUKAI!" She looked down at him, "Are you really?" "Y.yes.." "You could have said something." "No, I couldn't." He pulled away. ". Take it easy, Hiei." She cautioned gently. "I'm fine! Back off." He snapped, coldly. She winced at his tone, and he instantly regretted it, "I.I'm sorry, Kara. I shouldn't have shouted." When he looked again, it appeared he had imagined it though, for her face was a picture of icy calm. Ironically, Touya, the ice Youkai, was practically twitching with nervousness. He turned to Hiei, "I've never seen her so angry." Hiei gave him a 'not my problem' smirk and walked away, hating himself for the temptation to fall so that she would hold him again {Weakness! Why does that girl bring it out in me? Not that she isn't. special. She's strong, independent and not bad to look at. A girl any man in Makai would want for a mate. I'm not supposed to need anyone, though. What do I need with _love_ anyway? Just a ningen weakness! Great, now I'm even babbling inside my head! KUSOTARRE!}  
  
~~~~~~ Soon ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sat on his bed, thinking about the things that had happened. An image from deep in his past played before his eyes.  
  
* "You could have any other man, Elara. Why him?" "Remember this, Hiei, you only find true love once in your life. It's. wild, and it's crazy, and confusing as hell, but. It's Right. You just know. I love him. I can tell you this now, but it was a long time before I could even tell myself." "The path he chose is dangerous, you may never have a true home." "Home isn't a place, Fireball, it's a feeling. Home. It's where love is." "Will I ever see you again?" "Maybe. We DID grow up together. Do you honestly think you can get rid of me that easily?" "No. Eli, I." "Don't forget what I said. Don't let true love pass you by!" "I always thought that you would choose the safe path. Marry someone powerful enough to protect you, not. a healer! You know what people do! How they capture them! Imprison them so that their bands are invincible. There are so few True Healers in Makai. They are sometimes even burned out by over-usage of their powers! You could be alone in months, weeks!" "But I can always remember that one, true love. I've never been happier. Never let this chance escape you! Find her and love her, and invite me to your Bonding Ceremony! I know you say now that you will never love, but I know it's not true. Oh, I'll miss you, dearer than brother!" She turned to leave, "Elara!" "Yes?" ". Be. Happy." "Thank you." *  
"Visiting with some old ghosts?" Kurama had entered, he crossed the room and sat on his bed, across from Hiei. "The problem of sharing a room with you, Kitsune, is that sometimes you creep up on even me." "Wow! Full sentences and everything! Wait! What have you done with the real Hiei?" "Shut up." "Bad date?" "Only when Jin and Touya showed up. They thought I was after her, tried to kill me, she saved me at the risk of her own life, held me, and I yelled in her face. Don't give me problems. The look in her eyes was punishment enough." "Since when do you care?" "Since I remembered something a friend told me a long time ago. Something about not letting love get away." "Wise words. Remember also what I said. You don't have to worry about Koenma, those two are actually blood kin." "Does he know?" "Not yet." "How are they related?" "He is the son of Enma, who is son of Mandos, who is brother to Ulmo, who had one child. With the second daughter of Melian, Felene, who was killed by Sauron, leaving behind the infant child whom not even the mighty Waterlord himself could protect from the lust of Morgoth. A baby girl, who was hidden in the future. There were prophecies, telling of great power, of the daughter of the three immortal races. She's doomed by her own blood." "How do you know?" "A hunch when we met her. Then I decided to go over Koenma's head." "You mean.?" "Enma himself!" "You've been a busy little fox. Now what?" "Now, we each go to our respective beds, and YOU think of how you're going to sweep Kara off her feet. A girl like her deserves it. She's a great person, and she doesn't even know she's not human but she wants you anyway. Think, did she just drop you when she knew you were a youkai?" "No." "What? No infamous 'hnnn'?" "She said it made me sound unintelligent and also rude." O_O? "." "What?" Hiei demanded "So you just. STOPPED?" "I thought about it. She was right." "Whatever. Good night!" "Yeah, could have been better, though."  
  
~~~~~~~ The next day ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knock! Knock! Botan crept drowsily out of her bed to answer the door. It was Hiei! "Botan, I need to ask you something." He said, "Ok. come in." "It's about. women. How do you know if they forgive you? And if they don't how do you make them?" "Have you tried kissing her." "She'd pound me into oblivion." "How do you know?" "She's the tough sort. A little. hot tempered." "That's not what Kurama said. She even let him borrow one of her books." "When?!?" Botan yawned, "Why, just this morning. They were in the library awhile." "How do you know?" "Classified." She shut the door, Hiei raged silently in the hall. Then decided his rage would be better spent charbroiling the backstabbing treacherous kitsune.  
Downstairs, He heard Kara laugh. He sped up. Urameshi and Kuwabaka were sitting at the table wolfing down a freshly cooked breakfast, Kurama and Kara were huddled over something on the counter, they were covered in pink and green foam that sprayed in a small stream and they stood much closer than he liked to see. "What the HELL is going on?" he demanded, they turned around, "Oh, hi Hiei, Shuuichi was helping me fix the smoothie machine. Could 'ya toss me that wrench? Oh, and watch out for flying fruit!" "Is there something between you two?" "No, but I'm not even your girlfriend so if there was, it really wouldn't be your business." "Are you still mad about yesterday?" "No, merely stating a fact. After all, you haven't really even shown any interest in any kind of long-term relationship. Or any relationship, period." "She does have a point there, shrimp!" Said Kuwabara, Hiei glared at him "Call me that again and you will not have to dodge flying fruit. YOU WILL BE ONE!" Kara rolled her eyes, "Are they always like this, Shuu?" "Pretty much. Usually Yusuke ends up involved, too. He's been unusually quiet lately. Oh! I think I've got it! There, it works now." "You are amazing!" "Thanks." he blushed. Hiei fumed, "Shuuichi. Can. We. talk? In. The. Other. Room?" He hissed, 'Shuuichi' gave Kara a shrug and followed.  
  
~~ Other room ~~~~  
  
"What's up, Hiei?" "You know perfectly well, YOUKO! Back. Off. Leave Kara alone!" "I'm just being nice! You could try that, you know." "I'm not sure I trust either o' you with her!" Jin and Touya had come up behind them, "Now," Touya said, businessman-like, "Why exactly are you here? And what do you want with our sister?" "Your WHAT????" "Our sister. About ten years ago, she fell through to our world. She was only five years old, lost and scared, we found her and asked her about her home. She said she never knew her parents and only had an Aunt, so, we sort of adopted her. Legally. She's our sister, and we're her brothers. And we protect her. Awhile after the Makai tournament, she gave us these magic amulets; we can travel freely between this world, and Makai. She's been there for us, through victory, and rough, embarrassing defeat; through everything. She took care of us when we got poisoned, or sick, and after battles! And we won't let anyone hurt or use her, no matter who they are." Touya said defiantly, "Tha's right." Agreed Jin. "'Sides, you're Mukuro's heir, 'n Makai's no place for her! She's like a flower from this world, she is, needs the bright sunshine and pretty blue skies." Touya grinned, "Consider yourselves warned." They walked off.  
"Strange." Kurama murmured, thoughtfully. Hiei sneered, "'like a flower?' I don't know you, but I've never seen a flower that could hold its own against me!" "So she did almost beat you?" "I never said that." "Look, Hiei, I'm not after Kara, that would be disloyal, and dishonorable. I'm sorry if it looked that way." "Fine." "Are we good." "Ok." {Hiei can never know my true feelings.} Thought Kurama, "By the way, Hiei, how are you going to tell Mukuro?" "I'll simply say I have found a worthy mate." "She'll be disappointed!" "I'll just tell her she can have the pretty Kitsune she's had her eye on!" "You wouldn't dare!" "Let's go get breakfast before those oafs finish it all!" "Hiei!!!" He smirked and ran off.  
When they got back into the Kitchen, Yusuke hid something he had been writing under the table. Kara smiled at them, "Oh, you're back! Coffee's ready. Hope you don't mind regular, I never buy Decaf." Hiei grinned, "Cooooffffeeee..." Botan popped up out of nowhere, "Did someone say coffee? As in the non-decaf kind? Yayyyy!" O.o Everyone was very frightened.  
  
~~~ 10 minutes and a straight jacket later. ~~~  
  
Botan wiggled happily around on the floor, singing about her pretty, pink funny coat. The kitchen looked as if a tornado had hit it. Hiei's hair was full of cheerios and 'Shuuichi' sported a heavily gelled pompadour (Complete with butterfly clips!), which he gazed up at in dismay. Kuwabara was tied up with the cord of the newly-fixed smoothie machine which his head had been forcibly crammed into, and Yusuke was sitting on his notebook, which he occasionally patted and muttered 'they'll never get you my precious..' and then lit up a spirit gun which he immediately extinguished. Kara alone looked relatively untouched (She had the sense to sheild herself) and surveyed the damage with a relatively calm face. "Hmmm.. Remind me to make her drink only decaf." "I could have told you that!" Said Kuwabara through the smoothie machine.  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Is Kurama interested in Kara? When will Koenma be told he's hitting on his cousin? What is Yusuke planning? Will Botan ever crash down? Are Kara and Hiei ever going to REALLY hook up? Will Jin and Touya REALLY pummel Kurama and Hiei? Will Kuwabara ever get that smoothie machine off of his head? Is Botan on drugs? Not telling until I get some reviews! What do you think of my new muse?  
  
NEXT TIME I MIGHT TELL YOU WHAT'S UP WITH KURAMA'S MOM! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW??? 


	4. Thongs

_**Dear Hiei Chapter 4**_

CelticLady- Hello everybody! You know what time it is? Time for the story? NO! I can't do that until I find my muse! He does the disclaimer, you know. And now that I have a muse I am too lazy to be bothered by such things. Lon? LOOOOOONNNNN? Come out, come out wherever you are!

Lon- Wink Hey ladies….

CL- Whatever. Will ya' do the disclaimer now?

Lon- Yep… CelticLady only owns herself, her characters/concepts, Me, The Adventures of Majin Elrond, Hiei's memories, And… jusst maybe, Hiei's Thong… Begins to sing The Thong Song

CL-O.o Lon! Get back to the disclaimer before you fill our viewers' minds with any more disturbing images! And no more story hints!

Lon- Okies… She does not own YYH, The Silmarillion, The Lord of The Rings, Harry Potter, Kurama's hair which she is insanely jealous of because hers is a boring frizzy--

CL-(Is ready to kill her muse) LON! Unless you want to be able to skip rope on your own organs, STICK TO THE STANDARD DISCLAIMER!

Lon-O.O!… If you've ever seen a ™ sign after it, or bought it in stores, chances are she doesn't own it. Now, I have to run from CelticLady… SHE BEATS ME!

CL- 99 Drama Queen! I do not beat him.

Oh, and forget what he said about the hair. LIEEEEEES!

* * *

It was one of those rare, tranquil Sundays.. You know, the ones that never last long? Especially not with the entire YYH gang in the house… Kara was in the Library, reading a book, when suddenly, Kuwabara ran in. 

"HIDEME HIDEME HIDEME!"

"What?"

"Hide me! I pissed the shrimp off and he's going to kill me!"

"Have you tried apologizing? Hiei's a perfectly reasonable person, I'm sure he'll forgive you!"

"NO WAY!"

"What'd you do?"

"I pantsed him."

"WHAT?"

"That's not even the worst part!"

"Then there's more?"

"He was wearing a black man-thong with fiery letters that said 'contents under pressure' and I said I thought that was only when you were around!"

"I just may kill you myself. That was very rude."

"Come on Kara, you're the only sane one in this house! Save me!"

"Oh, very well! There's a trapdoor beneath that rug. Take this with you." She handed him a flashlight,

"Thanks, you're nice!" He hid.

Seconds later, Hiei dashed in, foaming slightly at the mouth, "DID THAT BAKA COME THIS WAY?"

"Hiei, calm down." He glared, she met it evenly, then continued. "Now, sit down, Hiei… Good. Now Kuwabara told me what happened, and I understand why you're angry."

"HE TOLD YOU!"

Hiei began to get up, she held up a warning hand, "Now, Hiei, don't. He was wrong, but I think you're a better person than he is. So lets just sit here, and act like nothing happened, Ok?"

"… Fine…"

"So what do you think of Oakbridge so far?"

"… It's ok… I've spoken with your… Brothers.."

"Oh? I do hope they were nice!"

"…"

"That bad?"

"I've heard worse threats."

"THREATS?…. I swear, I'm gonna…"

"Don't. Not because of me, anyway."

"That's very tasteful, Hiei."

"Do you think?"

"Oh, of course!" Hiei blushed, Kara giggled, "You know, Hiei, I've never seen you blush before!"

"And I'VE never heard YOU giggle! Hmm… Always thought giggling was a bit… well, Mary Sue-ish." He remarked

"GODDESS FORBID!" She looked horrified

"Don't worry, it works for you."

"Awww….!" She gushed

"No, I mean it!" He protested

"You're acting so… DIFFERENT!"

"I've been thinking… You remember that first night?"

"…" She nodded.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. Do you forgive me?"

She grinned, "Before you even opened your mouth!"

"I…"

She shook her head. "Don't say something like that unless you're sure! Please…"

"Alright. School's tomorrow." It was a statement, not a question.

She nodded, "Are you nervous?"

"Me?" He smirked, "Never. I can handle a bunch of teenage baka ningens."

"By the way, Hiei. When Kuwabara pantsed you, you really had nothing to worry about. You've got a better ass than he does!" The floor made a sort of strangled yell; she stomped on it, "These old houses! Never know what sort of sounds they'll make!"

Hiei eyed the floor suspiciously, "Erm…. Yeah…." He tapped it lightly with the tip of his katana,

"You know, Hiei, you can't take that to school tomorrow."

"I know…"

"I can't help but notice that you sound disappointed?"

"Americans are weaklings."

"Sometimes. That's not always bad. A tough guy like you really stands out!"

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, you seem entirely different now that I know you, though."

"Is that… good?"

"I like you."

"…"

"Oh! Look!" She pointed out the window, "It's snowing!"

"It…is."

She smiled happily. "Oh, it's so pretty!"

"…Yes." He agreed.

Sorry it's so short, but I've been on a complete Phantom of the Opera tear lately, so I forgot about this story for awhile.

* * *

My sincere thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers.

The next chapter will be extra-long, just for you.


End file.
